Lullaby
by LeelaSmall
Summary: When Bill can't get Erin to fall asleep, Mabel comes up with a solution: to sing her a lullaby. She just didn't expect it to work THAT well!
It was a still night in the quaint little town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The air was warm and everything was quiet, indicating most of its residents were already asleep. Well, most of them anyway.

At the Cipher residence the story was a bit different. After putting Erin to bed, Bill figured this was a good opportunity to shower his girlfriend with love and affection. So there they were, the brunette on top of her demon boyfriend, both of them engaged in a steamy make out session as the latter rubbed his hands all over her slender figure.

To say that they were happy together was an understatement. Bill had given Mabel all she could ever wish for. First a child, then a house in the suburbs, and finally her very own boutique! Well, not just hers. She decided to make Raphi her business partner, so they were running the boutique together. And being quite successful at it, too.

Mabel moaned in anticipation against Bill's lips as the demon's hands made their way ever so slowly down her legs towards the end of her nightgown, stopping at the hem to start pulling it up. After a busy day, the couple had been very much looking forward to this moment...

...which ended abruptly as a blood-curling shriek echoed through the house, making every window in the house shatter into a million pieces.

They groaned in unison, knowing very well what that meant. Every time Erin woke up, her crying could be heard on the next town over. Bill had to cast a sound-proofing spell around the house to avoid any noise complaints from their neighbors, but it still bothered him to no end. Especially when she woke in the middle of the night

"Crap..." He grumbled as he pushed himself up. "I thought she had already been fed and changed."

"She was. She must've had a nice dream." Mabel stated, moving to get up from the bed.

"You stay right there." Bill stopped her by presenting his palm in front of her face. "I got this."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He said as he cracked his knuckles with a confident grin. "I'll have her asleep in no time."

"No sleep spells."

Bill looked back at his girlfriend, who raised a brow at him. She knew him a little too well...

"Fine..." He sighed as he made his way to the next room.

Mabel fell back onto the mattress and released a satisfied sigh. She hoped Bill would be able to get Erin to fall back asleep. Normally that was her job, and he had never really tried before, save for that time he tried to cast a sleep spell on her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She told herself, not really believing it.

Twenty minutes passed and the wailing still hadn't ceased. Mabel was starting to lose her patience, wondering what the hell Bill was doing in there. She hopped off of the bed and stomped towards the next room, and when she got there she had to make quite an effort not to burst into laughter. In the midst of trying to get Erin to fall asleep, Bill had somehow allowed her to float up towards his head and start yanking at his hair.

"Let... Let go!" He pleaded as he tried to pull her away from him. "Erin, let go of daddy's hair and go back to sleep!"

"Need help?"

With one strong yank he was able to pry the infant away from his head and turn towards the brunette, looking utterly frustrated.

"She just won't stop crying!" He whined, unintentionally holding the baby upside down. "I tried everything you do! I rocked her in my arms, I made funny faces, I even read her her favorite story!" He held up a book which had the title 'The Legend of Bloody Mary'. "But nothing worked!"

"She must be cranky." Mabel commented as she took her daughter away from the blond. "Maybe we should try something different."

"I can always try a sleep spell again." Bill suggested, wiggling his fingers in the air.

"No, none of that." Mabel took a finger to her chin as she pondered, when a thought came to her. "Maybe I could try the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby."

"Shooting Star, that's a half-demon baby you're holding in your arms." Bill gestured towards the weeping child. "You really think something as simple as that will work on her?"

"It's a really powerful song! My mom used to tell me how I wouldn't fall asleep without her singing it to me. Plus, there's no harm in trying."

"If you say so..." He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's ridiculous idea, taking a seat on a nearby chair.

Mabel looked down at her daughter and cleared her throat, hoping she still remembered the lyrics correctly.

 _"_ _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._

 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-_

 _Waiting to sail your worries away."_

Bill's mouth was agape as he listened to his girlfriend's singing. He had never imagined she had such a melodious voice. Somehow his eyelids were starting to feel very heavy.

 _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

 _And your boat waits down by the quay._

 _The winds of night so softly are sighing-_

 _Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._

 _Wave good-bye to cares of the day._

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from lullaby bay."_

When Mabel was done, she saw her daughter sleeping soundly her arms. Smiling widely, she turned to Bill to rub her success in his face, but she quickly shut her mouth when she saw he was fast asleep himself.

She giggled silently as she placed Erin back in her crib, afterwards walking towards the snoozing demon and pulling him up with a hug.

"Let's get you to bed, Mr. Sleepy Head." She whispered as she started dragging him towards their bedroom.

Bill mumbled something incomprehensible in his sleep, making her suppress another giggle. It looked like lullabies _did_ work on demons, after all. She was glad both her babies were now sound asleep.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

 **I know what you're thinking: "How on earth did she manage to publish another story already?!" Well, I had written this one some time ago and was just waiting until Spawn of Cipher was over to publish it. The first of many one-shots to come.**

 **I got the idea for this one when I heard Stacey Kent's cover of Hushabye Mountain a few months ago. I'll be honest, I had never heard that song before, and I thought it sounded beautiful. I also thought it sounded like something out of The Nightmare Before Christmas, and later on I discovered they actually made a cover of that song sung by Jack's voice actor.**

 **Somebody get Kristen Schaal on the phone, I want her to sing this! xD**


End file.
